


Family's a Choice

by ImperialKatwala



Series: We're Only Young [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dream you are part of Techno's family now there's no escape, Friends bonding, Gen, Like a cousin or something, The boys have some Deep conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: There is a difference between family born and family chosen. Dream and Techno both know this, and they discuss their experiences with it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SBI - Relationship
Series: We're Only Young [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021213
Comments: 50
Kudos: 608





	Family's a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> THEY FIXED TECHNO'S TAG POG

Techno was a fairly private person. With his prominent status, he had to be. He didn't talk about his family, he didn't talk about his childhood, he didn't talk about anything that could potentially be used against him.

With people he trusted, however, it was a different story. He still didn't volunteer much information, partly out of habit and partly because most of the people he trusted already knew it, but he would answer questions and wouldn't avoid the subject.

Which is why, when he and Dream were exploring the woods and Dream asked him where he learned to track, he explained that he learned it from his dad.

Dream nodded and dropped the subject, and Techno thought that was the end of it. At least, that's what he thought until they finished setting up their campsite that evening.

"Is your dad a hunter?" Dream asked out of the blue as they waited for their dinner (it was steak tonight) to cook.

Techno shrugged. "I don't think he'd call himself that, no."

"But he's good at tracking?"

"He's good at _everythin'._ "

Dream hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think someone can be good at _everything,_ there's got to be _something_ he's not good at."

Techno thought for a moment. When he was younger, he had legitimately believed Phil was good at everything. But his own experiences told him that Dream was right; usually, if you were good at one thing, you were bad at another. "... Pacin' himself, probably."

That startled a wheeze out of Dream. "Is that where you get it from?"

"Probably a little," Techno chuckled. "I wanted to be him when I was young, so I did everythin' he did. Followed him around, helped where I could, asked him to teach me everythin' he knew. That's how I learned to fight."

"He fights?"

Techno nodded. "Not so much anymore, but he had to survive on his own for years. it took me a long time to be able to beat him."

"Wow." Dream sounded genuinely impressed. "He sounds really cool."

There was a gentle little ember of pride in Techno's chest on Phil's behalf. "Yeah, he is. I think you two would get along pretty well."

Dream put a hand on his chest, a grin clearly audible in his voice. "Aww, Techno, are you saying you want to introduce me to your parents?"

"Shut up, nerd," Techno huffed, rolling his eyes and leaning over to shove his friend. Gently, of course. "But... yeah, maybe, eventually."

Dream straightened, instantly dropping the levity. "Wait, seriously?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious."

"... No, I guess you wouldn't."

They fell quiet again as Techno took the meat off the fire and they started eating.

Eventually, though, Dream quietly asked another question. "Is there a reason you don't talk about your family much? If there is, I'll drop it."

Techno shook his head. "No, it's nothin' bad. I guess it's just... They know I care about them, I don't need to tell anyone else. And I'm so high-profile, if everyone knew who they were, they'd never have a moment to themselves ever again. Plus, it might put them in danger."

Dream tilted his head to one side. "I hadn't thought about that."

"I have. A lot." It was one of his common worries. If people knew Technoblade's loyalties, it would be almost trivially easy to control him. He would do _anything_ to keep his family safe.

"... But you feel comfortable telling me about them?"

"Of course," Techno told him, mildly confused. Why did he even need to ask? "You're my friend."

Dream was quiet for a moment, staring into the fire, obviously deep in thought. Then he glanced back to Techno. "Do you have siblings?"

"Two," Techno confirmed. "One older, one younger. Both of them are a pain; I have no idea how Phil handled all of us when we were younger."

If he hadn't been looking at Dream, he would have missed both his slip-up and Dream's reaction. At the name _Phil,_ the speedrunner froze like a deer in headlights. He recovered quickly, though, and his voice was casual enough when he asked "Phil?"

Techno hissed a curse under his breath. "Didn't mean to say that."

Dream stayed quiet, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"... Philza," Techno elaborated after a moment. "The hardcore guy. That's why I didn't mean to mention his name; people tend to recognize it."

"I talked to him once." Dream's voice sounded oddly strained. "He seemed pretty chill. We talked about different mob-fighting methods."

Techno chuckled. "Phil's specialty."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty knowledgable. I don't suppose I know your siblings too, do I?"

Techno considered himself to be a pretty honest person, particularly with people he trusted. He was also not that good of a liar. There were, however, some opportunities too golden to resist. "No, I don't think so."

Some of the tension went out of Dream's shoulders. "Oh, good."

"What, you don't want to meet them?" Techno teased.

Dream matched his tone easily. "If they're anything like you? Absolutely not."

"Oh, ow, my ego."

Dream chuckled, then turned to stare into the fire again, hugging his knees to his chest. Techno joined him, just watching the flames and enjoying the quiet.

"... I don't have much of a family." Dream's voice was soft, and he sounded more vulnerable than Techno had ever heard him be before. "Not that I remember, anyway. It's all kind of fuzzy."

"Yeah, I get that. I don't remember my birth parents," Techno admitted. "I was young when Phil took me in."

Dream nodded slowly. "He really cares about you."

Techno frowned. "He mentioned me?"

"He did. He said you were very capable."

That did sound like Phil; he had never been one to shy away from an opportunity to brag about his sons.

"George and Sapnap are basically my family," Dream said softly. "I think I'd call them my brothers if they were okay with it."

"Are they?" Techno asked at the same volume.

Dream shrugged. "I don't know. I've never talked to them about it."

"I think you should."

"But what if they think it's weird or something?" Dream asked, his grip tightening. "Or, I don't know, it makes them uncomfortable?"

Techno sighed. "Look, all I know is that family's a choice. Your family can be scuffed to the moon and back, but so long as you keep choosin' each other it'll be okay eventually. I've made bad choices, my brothers have made bad choices, _Phil's_ made bad choices, but we all fight for each other at the end of the day. So... I guess I'm tryin' to say don't worry about it? If they care about you, it won't bother them, even if they don't necessarily consider you their brother."

Dream stared at him for a moment, then laughed quietly. "When did you get so smart about relationships?"

"I am very wise about many things," Techno said sagely. "Also I pay attention when Phil says things."

"Of course, I should have known."

The conversation moved on, then, to topics that were lighter and easier to talk about, but Techno made a mental note to message Phil later.

After all, he had been serious earlier. Properly introducing Phil and Dream wouldn't be a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno: You and Phil would get along great! :D
> 
> Dream: *Remembers Phil threatening him*
> 
> Dream: *Internal screaming* Haha yeah uh-huh whatever you say yep
> 
> (Also, sorry that this one was posted out of order! I realized after looking back over Friends, Family, and Gold that Techno mentioned Phil, so they needed to have this conversation sometime before that.)


End file.
